William's Drabbles
by LovingPillow
Summary: Three short drabbles. Part of the Observations collection.
1. Part I

**Title: William's Drabbles**

**Summary: Three short drabbles. Part of the Observations collection.**

**When more than one identified female character is in the paragraph, italicized "she" or "her" refers to the PC.**

* * *

Night Watching  
_Mary Sue x William_

Every night she woke up, every breath that she breathed in, I continued to watch over her despite the many warnings in my head. It wasn't safe to be here, but I needed to get a glimpse of her before I fall asleep, dreaming more about us.

My sister nearly caught me in the act, but she was too tired to notice why I was in her room. I went to my room, satisfied that _she_ looked peaceful in her sleep. Maybe in the morning, I'll ask _her_ about night gazing together.

* * *

Sharing Cookies  
_Mary Sue x William_

The day my sister and her friends passed their first exam, I immediately placed an order on a gigantic cookie to celebrate with them, if they decided to visit the food court the following Saturday. I had it specially decorated with gazillions of chocolate crumbs, coated with vanilla icing.

The awaited day arrived and I relished in the surprise that my sister and her friends showed upon their faces when they walked into the food court. I sat next to Ellen, but across from _her_. I made tons of eye contact with _her_ before I carefully split the cookie into four pieces. I made sure that the heart had gone to _her_ side, without making it too obvious that I planned it that way.

Watching her eat with her cheeks dusted pink; I knew celebrating with cookies was the right thing to do.

* * *

Just One Dance  
_Mary Sue x William_

The May Day Ball, otherwise known as the matchmaking dance, happens tonight. Many girls came looking for me, asking if I'd go to the dance with them, but I only had one person in mind. I was a corner away from reaching _her_ side when Angela walked up to me, I really didn't want to talk to my ex-girlfriend but was reasonable enough to wait for her to leave after she spoke of her concerns.

Apparently, she didn't have a dance to the ball, and she wanted me to take her. Of course, I refused, I had my own life and I definitely wasn't going to waste it because of Angela's reason ruining my chances of asking _her_ to the dance.

That night, I thanked the lords for allowing me the opportunity to be her partner, even if it was a dance.


	2. Part II

**Title: William's Drabbles**

**Summary: Three short drabbles. Part of the Observations collection.**

**When more than one identified female character is in the paragraph, italicized "she" or "her" refers to the PC.**

* * *

Help For Treasurer  
_Mary Sue x William_

Giving out free hugs is a good idea. The bad part of her idea is that boys who are not freshman will be hugging her once they hear the free hugs speech. I glanced to my left, seeing Pastel hug _her_, causing a rosy pink shade to appear on her cheeks.

If I hadn't sworn off love, I would think that I was beginning to get jealous.

Oh well, it does not matter. I got my hug after she won the seat for treasurer.

* * *

Thoughts Regarding Us  
_Mary Sue x William_

When I met her in the hallway, I apologized for the paper airplane that had bumped into her. Thankfully, she did not read what the note said, otherwise I would be stuttering right about now.

Suddenly she asked me about my thoughts.

Regarding Ellen.

Of course, I told _her_ that I did not think of my sisters' friend Ellen as more than a friend, purposely leaving the fact that although _she_ is also my sisters' friend, I didn't mention _her_ name.

* * *

Loving And Being Loved  
_Mary Sue x William_

I honestly feel loved; the minute Virginia handed me my early birthday present. For the first time since we transferred into this school at a young age, she finally got me something!

When I returned to my room, if I didn't know any better, I would not have guessed that the book of trains came from Donald. Because really, who else knew I played with trains when I was young?

The next day, my birthday, I awoke to the smell of cookies and jasmine tea. She was standing in my room, with a shy blush as she wished me a happy birthday.

I blush, because I only notice now that she loves me, nevertheless, I love her too.


End file.
